Forever yours
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: James and Carlos are childhood best friends back in Florida. But when one of them moves away a single piece of jewelry could bring them back together. Jarlos/Kogan/Jagan love triangle
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Yours...**

_James & Carlos were childhood best friends back in Florida...But when one of them moves away they may never see each other again...But one piece of jewelery could possibly reunite them... Jarlos/Kogan/Jagan love triangle  
_

Chapter 1: The Division

Carlos Garcia and James Diamond. One can say that it was a very unusual friendship. The two of them were total opposites. Carlos was the energetic one who was always getting turned down by girls. Meanwhile there was James Diamond someone who would always be able to charm a girl by just simply walking towards them. But for some reason, the two of them were the best of friends.

The two had met when they were three. James and his dad had been going on a leisurely walk through the Miami beach. James was hapily licking his ice cream, but unfortunately he wasn't watching where he was going and fell flat on his face of course causing his refreshing treat to be coated in sand. James sobbed as he had lost one of his favorite ice cream cones. But when he looked up he saw a pair of feet. As he looked up, he saw a small Carlos who was wearing a blue tshirt and blue shorts and was holding an ice cream cone out to him.

"Here..." Carlos smiled.

"Really?" James said hapily.

"Really..." Carlos smiled as James hapily took the ice cream cone from him and licked it.

It was that same week that they had discovered that they were going to be in the same preschool class. Carlos immediately recognized James when he saw him scribbling away on the activity sheet. And that was how the two of them became best friends. And it stayed that way for about seven years. Now the boys were 12 and were in grade six. It was amazing how long the two of them had been friends.

James was waiting in front of the condo building that Carlos lived in. They would walk about 10 minutes towards the school, and then they would head on over to Carlos' to do their homework and head on out to the beach if they got lucky. James had spent a lot of time with Carlos because his parents were fighting a lot, and he especially hated it if his dad had come home drunk. He would beat him while his mom would be lying on the floor uncontious because he already hit her with a beer bottle across the head. James has had enough of it, so he just spent less time at his actual house. Carlos walked out of the condo building and smiled as James waved at him.

"Golly...Someone's ready for our trip today..." James laughed. They were going on the class trip to see Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. The class had done the novel study in school and Carlos and James immediately loved it. Carlos said that he was going to wear a wizarding hat to the trip, and he wasn't kidding.

"I told you I would wear the hat..." Carlos laughed. "Now come on...If we don't catch the bus we're going to miss the best movie of all time!" Carlos said as he began dragging his slightly taller best friend towards the end of the street.

"Slow down dude...Do you wanna kill us here?" James yellped as they jaywalked across the street.

"Oh come on we do this almost every day..." Carlos replied.

"True..." James sighed. "I've never seen you excited about something so much before..." James laughed.

"I have a reason to be happy...I've been waiting for this trip for quite a while..." Carlos replied.

Finally the two of them ran across the busy street just as the bell rang signalling that everyone needed to be headed into class. James and Carlos once again lost themselves in the ongoing crowd towards the third floor classrooms. It was the usual routine for them. As the two piled into their classroom James smiled as Carlos slipped on his shoelace once again. Honestly, the small Latino could be a clutz sometimes, but James still loved him as his best friend.

Several hours later, James returned home from school and noticed something very sttange. There were a bunch of boxes everywhere and suitcases with his name on it. Immediately, James began to fear the worst. He ran up to his parents room and found that his mom was packing everything into boxes.

"Mom what are you doing?" James asked.

"Sweetie... We have to leave Florida..." Brooke Diamond explained.

"What? Why?" James asked shocked.

"You and I both know that we can't live with your father abusing the both of us..." Brooke replied.

"Mom are we moving?" James said shocked.

"James...I found us a nice new house in New York City, and we are going to be living there while I run my cosmetic business..." Brokke replied.

"Mom I can't leave Florida...Florida is my home...And what about Carlos? He' s gonna be so hurt to find out that I'm leaving..." James replied.

"Look honey I know this is hard for you...But do you want to keep living here even if it means your father hurts the both of us?" Brooke asked. James shook his head.

"Then we need to leave so it doesn't happen again..." Brooke replied.

"Can I say goodbye to Carlos first?" James said sadly.

"Of course honey...I'll be waiting here...But hurry back...The private jet gets here in 2 hours..." Brooke explained.

James walked slowly towards the elevators in Carlos' condo. He really didn't want to say goodbye to his best friend. The two of them have been like brothers for most of his life. And he knew that if he did leave, things could change. But he didn't know if he could actually handle that. As he pressed the button for the 30th floor, James felt a few tears slip down his face. James couldn't take it. Carlos meant the world to him. If he left, he was sure he would never meet anyone link him. As the elevator doors opened, James walked slowly towards his apartment. As the door to room 3040 came into view, James sighed. He absolutely hated this. James slowly began to knock on the door, and Carlos answered it immediately.

"Jay! I was just gonna head on over to your house...Now that your here we can head on over to the beach..." Carlos smiled as he stepped out of his apartement. But as soon as he saw a tear go down James' face he knew something was off with his best friend. "What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Los' can we talk about it on the pier?" James sighed.

About ten minutes later, the two best friends were walking alongside the sand as they let the water hit their barefeet, and they carried their shoes. James took in a sharp deep breath, this was absolutely killing him. As he looked at his watch, he noticed that he only had ten more minutes left with his bestest friend in the entire world.

"Carlos...I really need to tell you something..." James sighed.

"What is it Jay?" Carlos asked.

"I...I'm moving to New York City tonight..." James said as he felt another round of tears go down his face.

"What? James... Me and you are supposed to be best friends forever? Remember? Brothers of the ice?" Carlos asked. The two of them had shared their love of hockey together, and one day dreamed of playing for a professional hockey team in the NHL.

"I'm so sorry Carlos...I only found out this afternoon when I came home..." James sighed. "And now I only have five minutes left with you..."

"Your leaving so soon?" Carlos said as he looked hurt.

"Look me and my mom need to get away from my dad because staying here is not going to fix anything..." James replied.

"But what about our friendship?" Carlos asked a little worried. "You'll forget all about me..." Carlos said sadly.

"Who could possibly forget about you?" James laughed. "Look..." James began to take off one of his leather bracelets on his left arm. "I want you to have this..."

"Jay this is your favorite bracelet..." Carlos said shocked.

"I have one on my right arm...I want you to have it because...Well because it means that we will always be the bestest friends ever even if I have to move away..." James smiled.

"I'll miss you Jay..." Carlos sniffed.

"Don't be sad Carlos...We still have each others emails...We can still chat with each other..." James smiled. "And I promise I will try to convince my mom to stop by during the summer, and maybe you can come up to New York City..."

"O.K." Carlos sighed as James hugged him tighter.

"I better head off now...I promised my mom I would be home by 8 tonight..." James whispered.

"I'll miss you Jay..." Carlos sighed.

"I'll miss you too Carlos and remember we'll be best friends forever..." James whispered as he hugged him one last time.

And that was the last time the two of them would see each other for quite a while. Carlos was had lost his bestest friend ever. And James wasn't to psyched about it either. He just wanted to be able to stay in Miami and stay best friends with Carlos. Was that too much to ask for. Now he was leaving his old life behind and was about to enter a new one.

"I love you Carlos..." James whispered as the plane made it's way down the runway. He loved Carlos as his best friend. And living a life without him was like taking away his hair products. As the plane took off, James' heart was left behind. He wouldn't be happy until he and Carlos were reunited. Then he would finally feel complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Yours

Chapter 2: Pomp & Circumstance

Carlos Garcia sat impatiently in his seat. It was his Grade 12 graduation. He looked behind him and noticed his good friend Kendall Knight making out with his current girlfriend Jo Taylor. Carlos shook his head. Those two were always going at it. Carlos laughed as another one of his friends Stephanie King had to slap the both of them across their heads to break them up.

Over the past 11 years since Carlos had last seen James, he had tried his best to make it out to New York. But it was all in vein. His parents had wanted him to go to school in Florida. That had hurt Carlos to no end. He wanted to go to the big apple so he could finally see the love of his life. Carlos had fallen in love with James during the middle of the eighth grade. He had been trying his best to be in a relationship, but he always was comparing the girls that he dated to James. So that same day he made two revelations. The first one, he was gay and the second one was that he had fallen in love with his best friend.

"Carlos Garcia…" Principal Skidmore announced. Carlos walked proudly up to the podium as he received his diploma.

And soon the grad ceremony was over and everyone was bidding farewell to their closest friends. Carlos and Kendall were going to go to college in Florida along with Stephanie and Camille. Now that they had two months of vacation ahead of them, they had wanted to do something completely insane. But they didn't come up with a solution yet.

"So…any ideas how we are going to spend the last summer before hell?" Stephanie asked.

"College can't be that bad…" Carlos asked. "Your over exaggerating again…" Carlos laughed.

"Hey…I tend to do that all the time and I'm always right. Right?" She asked.

"I think Carlos is right about this one Steph…Your over thinking this…" Kendall replied.

"Well excuse me for being scared… I mean going to college means building your future the way you want it to be…And there is absolutely no room for mess ups…" Stephanie replied.

"Honestly we got to calm this girl down…" Camille laughed.

"Fine don't believe me…But don't come crying to me when you three are stressed out in college…" Stephanie replied.

Back at the Garcia's condo, Carlos was in his bedroom hanging up his tux. He had used it to go to his grad, and he used the same suit to prom the night before. Carlos looked over to his bed and found the big white teddy bear that James had given him when they were younger. Carlos walked over to it, and looked down at his wrist. The leather bracelet still was on his right arm. He didn't move it since James had given it to him.

"Jay I wish you were here right now…We would have had an epic graduation…" Carlos sighed. He looked over to the teddy bear and picked it up. "You always knew how to make someone happy didn't you?" Carlos sighed. "I miss the times we would go over to the beach and just let loose…I still remember the time you set your first marshmallow on fire because of me…" Carlos laughed at the memory. "James I don't know if you still remember me…But if you never forgot about me…Then that would make me really happy…"

"Carlos dinner!" Mrs. Garcia called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Carlos yelled as he slowly walked downstairs.

* * *

James Diamond was once again home alone with his current boyfriend Logan Mitchell. The two had met when James was in Grade 8 and the two became really close friends. James still thought about Carlos, but as the years went on, he thought that there was no way in hell that Carlos would come to New York City. So he just let go of that silly fantasy. He still missed him of course, but he thought that he would move on. As James walked towards his brunette angel, he smiled. He couldn't have been happier than he was when he was together with Logan.

"Hey there cutie…" James smiled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller brunette.

"Hey…I missed you Jay…" Logan smiled as he leaned up to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry…But my mom wouldn't hang up on me…" James sighed.

"She really wants you to do the summer internship doesn't she?" Logan laughed.

"Yeah…I mean doesn't she understand that I really don't want to do this? I mean I was meant to be famous…Not run a beauty cosmetics company…"

"I'm sorry Jay…" Logan said sincerely.

"It's cool I guess…" James sighed.

"Hey…Um why don't you and me go out for a date night? That always cheers you up right?" Logan asked.

"I guess it could be fun…" James smiled.

"Come on…Don't be a let down…Let's go…" Logan said as he began pulling James down the hallway.

* * *

Exactly two weeks after graduation, Carlos was back at the restaurant working as a waiter. He had been working at the restaurant for at least three years now. He loved it here. He was in the middle of setting a plate of breakfast when his name was called over to the counter.

"Hey Monica…Do you need me to do anything?" Carlos asked.

"No… Are you OK Carlos? I mean you haven't been your hyper self lately." Monica replied.

"I'm so sorry Monica…But I have a lot on my mind right now…" Carlos replied.

"Is it bothering you?" Monica asked.

"No not really…" Carlos replied.

"Carlos you've been working here for almost four years now…I think I know if something is bothering you…I am your boss by the way…" Monica smiled.

"I just really miss my best friend right now…" Carlos sighed.

"Is this the same fellow who left back in Grade six that you tell me about?" Monica asked.

"That's the one…" Carlos sighed. "Monica…Do you believe in true love?"

"Of course mijo…" Monica said in her thick Spanish accent. "Me and my husband are a good example of that…" Monica explained.

"Really?" Carlos asked. "What happened with you two?"

"Well we all started out as High School sweethearts…Our parents never wanted us to be together…But we never listened to them…So eventually the two of us had enough… So we moved out here to be away from my parents…" Monica explained.

"Wow…I guess true love really does exist…" Carlos smiled.

"You know it…And don't worry you and James will meet again…" Monica smiled. "I just know it…"

And as Carlos walked home that night, he couldn't stop thinking about what Monica had told him that afternoon. He knew that he and James were going to meet again. But how? And when? Carlos could wait a million years. All he wanted was to see James again.


End file.
